Treatment of the upper layer of the skin, epidermis and dermis is performed in order to achieve younger and nice appearance of the skin. Light therapy is a very effective tool in addressing a variety of lesions in the skin such as pigmented and vascular lesions, wrinkles and fine lines. Both laser light and incoherent light energy have been suggested for use, wherein pulsed optical energy heats the selected lesion without damaging the surrounding tissue.
Cellulite is a well-known skin condition commonly found on the thighs, hips and buttocks. Cellulite has the effect of producing a dimpled appearance on the surface of the skin. In the human body, subcutaneous fat is contained beneath the skin by a network of tissue called the fibrous septae. When irregularities are present in the structure of the fibrous septae, lobules of fat can protrude into the dermis between anchor points of the septae, creating the appearance of cellulite.
Excess adipose tissue is responsible for different problems as obesity, cellulite, loose skin, and wrinkles. By reducing the size of fat cells, the appearance of the outer layer of the skin can be improved. The reduction of adipose tissue in the sub-dermal layer can help in weight reduction, cellulite reduction, loose skin reduction, deep wrinkle reduction and body re-contouring. Reduction of the fat content may also cause skin tightening. Wrinkles are created in skin due to the breakage of collagen fibers and to the penetration of fat into the dermal layer of the skin. RF energy has been used to reduce adipose tissue in the sub-dermal layer.